


I Can't See Without My Glasses

by wonderfulwizardofthozz



Series: Glasses? Who Needs Glasses? [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Glasses, I literally wrote this out of spite, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Spite Fic™, broken glasses, hope you like this one buddy, someone said mean things and this is how I coped, spoilers technically, you come into MY FIC and complain about MY WRITING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulwizardofthozz/pseuds/wonderfulwizardofthozz
Summary: Nino hates gym class because of the risk to his glasses, but hedefinitelydoesn't hate having to sit on the sidelines with Sabrina when said glasses get broken.





	I Can't See Without My Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Someone said mean things to me on the fic that I literally posted a few hours ago, so here's a rarepair fic I wrote that has nothing to do with the love square. Please enjoy.

Okay, Nino was all about trying things, but _gym class_? Hell to the no. Heck no, techno. Abso-freaking-lutely not. There were way too many competitive people in their class, and he was the kid with glasses (well, one of four, anyway)—and, with his luck, most of said competitive people were always on the other team. Minus Adrien, thankfully. Adrien, with his freakish reflexes and weird ability to change direction in midair. Nino swore that Adrien was Chat Noir sometimes, but now was really not the time to think about it, _especially_ when—

Wait, when had he started staring at the ceiling? And since when was it so fuzzy?

"Nino, bro, you okay?"

"Dude, why are you so blurry?"

Adrien held up the pieces of Nino's glasses, broken straight down the middle. "Here, let me help you up." He offered his hand and hoisted Nino to his feet, angling him in the right direction after giving him the remains of his glasses. "Sabrina, can you help him the rest of the way?"

She squinted, her own glasses broken but still able to rest on her face since it was only an earpiece issue. "Yeah. Come on, Nino." She took his arm and guided him off the basketball court.

"Thanks, Bri. Who even hit me this time?" This was _so_ embarrassing; sure, he could help save Paris as Carapace, but he couldn't even manage to keep his glasses intact in gym class.

She tapped her glasses where they were broken. "I wasn't exactly watching. I'd guess Kim or Alix, but it could've been Marinette, too. She's been a little on edge today. She got me out earlier when she pushed me over."

"Oh, right I saw that. And she'll feel bad later, but you might have to wait until class is over for that apology. But I guess that's Nettie for you. She's deceptively sweet, but she could kill a man with her pinky toe and used dental floss."

Sabrina snorted. "Here's the bench. Gosh, that's so true. Chloé's the same way, you know."

Nino sat down and deposited his glasses beside him. "Oh, I know. She has looks to kill."

"You'd know all about that, dating Alya and all." He missed the look on her face and the almost longing tone in her voice.

Nino rubbed the back of his neck. "Actually, we broke up a while back. But yes, Alya can kill with a single look alone."

Her face fell into a look of sympathy. "Oh, I hadn't heard that. I'm so sorry. I thought you two were cute."

"Hey, it's okay. We're still friends. Turns out that Alya's, like, super ga—great! She's great." _Nice going, Lahiffe. You can't just out Alya like that!_

Sabrina knit her brows together, confused. "Then...why can't you date her?"

Nino froze, trying to come up with an excuse that _wasn't_ the truth about Alya's sexuality. "...Reasons. We're not, like, romantically compatible. I don't really wanna talk about it yet."

"I get it. That's hard. I'm glad you two could still be friends, though."

"Me too. I don't know what I'd do without her."

Sabrina smirked. "You still like her."

"Oh, heck no. Not like that. I've kind of...moved on." He shrugged a shoulder. "You know, to someone else."

She blinked; she hadn't been expecting that information. "Oh. Well, I wish you luck in that."

"Hey, thanks. I appreciate it."

"No problem." They turned back to the basketball match (had they started another round? Neither one of them was sure; broken glasses meant they had to sit out for the rest of the day), both squinting at the colorful blobs that sprinted around the court.

Sabrina cleared her throat after a minute of screams and the echoes of bouncing balls. "I'm interested in someone new, too."

"Yeah? What're they like?"

A smile turned her lips upward. "He's great. He's really kind, super compassionate. Funny, bubbly. Never has anything bad to say about anybody."

"He can't be totally perfect. I'll bet even he has probably called Hawkmoth an overgrown milkweed a time or two."

She swatted his hand, laughing. "Shut up, you're probably right."

He grinned; he loved watching her laugh. She was just as beautiful blurry as she was when he could see with perfect clarity.

Sabrina calmed down, a wistful look in her eye. "So, what's your new person like?"

Nino blushed. "Oh, she's beautiful. Super quiet unless you get her alone, but she's funny and intelligent. She thinks nobody notices her, but I notice her. She's always willing to help her friends, too."

Bri turned back to the game, done watching Nino pine over this mystery girl. "She sounds great."

He turned—just barely after she looked away—and stared at her, lips parted slightly. "Yeah, she is." He looked her for another long moment. "Bri?"

"Hm?"

"Look at me a second."

She whipped around, her glasses sliding as she did. She giggled and adjusted them. "Oops."

"Wait, I can't see you enough from here. Gosh, we're a mess." He scooted closer— _damn nearsightedness_ —and settled back down. "Okay, better. I, uh, have a confession."

"You're a serial killer and you've been on the run for the last three years."

"You're the girl."

Sabrina stared at him for a solid second, dumbstruck.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. But, uh, yeah. You're the girl I'm interested in, and it seemed like we were kinda connecting with the whole broken glasses thing, and I just wanted to tell you how I feel and holy shit I'm rambling and I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "Don't be." She leaned forward and kissed him, grabbing his face when he put a hand on her knee. They giggled and pulled back when her glasses fell in the middle of their kiss. "Oops."

He gave her a lopsided grin. "Does this mean that I can kiss you more later?"

Sabrina pretended to think about it. "Hm. Well, _maybe_ after I get my glasses fixed." She smiled, already comfortable with teasing him.

Nino kissed her nose. "Maybe it's time to consider contacts."

Sabrina scrunched her nose at his kiss, another smile on her lips. "Maybe so, Nino. Maybe so."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, glasses suck. I've had them for a little under a year, so I've never broken them (as of yet), but I _have_ kissed other people with glasses (and they get in the way like crazy). Anyway, I was wondering what would happen if these two cuties liked each other. Turns out, they kiss each other in front of the entire gym class. (No, neither one of them gets contacts after this; at least, not in the foreseeable future.)
> 
> Also, I'd like to thank Leisey for being there and supporting me and just generally being amazing and beautiful and talented <3 (and livinglittlelie but she's not been updated on the whole thing yet lol)
> 
> Love you all,  
> xoxo -wwot


End file.
